parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chipladdin (Sunpack9 Style)
This is Sunpack9's first movie spoof of the 1992 film "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin- Chip (Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring) *Jasmine- Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Genie- Papa Bear (with Brother as an extra) (The Berenstain Bears) *Jafar- Vilgax (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and Alien Force) *Iago- K-9 (Looney Tunes) *Abu- Tom (Tom and Jerry the Magic Ring) *Sultan- Dr. Watson (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) *Rajah- Francis (Felidae) *Peddler- Snoops (The Rescuers) *Gazeem the Thief- Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Razoul- Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Old Man Jafar- Rudy (The Emperor's New Groove) *Carpet- Scooter (Tom and Jerry the Magic Ring) *Abu as an Elephant- The Magic School Bus *Razoul's Guards- Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Woman at the Window- Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Three Balcony Harem Girls- Kairel, Bruma and Panty (El Arca aka. Noah's Ark) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother- Winifred (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Two Hungry Children- Raggedy Ann & Andy (Raggedy Ann & Andy A Musical Adventure) *Prince Achmed- Buzz Blister (Tom and Jerry Blast off to Mars) *Farouk; Apple Seller- Mr Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Laddie Dog Genie- Huckleberry Hound *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Odette (The Swan Princess) and Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Camel Abu- The Camel with the Wrinkled Knees (Raggedy Ann & Andy A Musical Adventure) *Duck Abu- Gabby (Mighty Mouse Series) *Car Abu- Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Gigantic Genie- The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Snake Jafar- Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Genie Jafar- Nessus (Hercules) *Rajah as Cub- Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Cheerleader Genies- Bear Country Hockey Cheerleaders (Berenstain Bears Comic Valentine) *The Cave of Wonders- Diagon (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *etc. Scenes *Chipladdin Part 1- "Arabian Nights / A Dark Night" *Chipladdin Part 2- Chip on the Run/ "One Jump Ahead" *Chipladdin Part 3- Chip fights with Buzz Blister/ "One Jump Ahead (Reprise) *Chipladdin Part 4- Princess Gwen's Dream *Chipladdin Part 5 - Vilgax and Dr. Watson's Conversation/ Gwen Runs Away *Chipladdin Part 6- Trouble in Marketplace/ Vilgax's Evil Plan *Chipladdin Part 7- Chip Arrested (Part 1) *Chipladdin Part 8- Chip Arrested (Part 2) *Chipladdin Part 9- Chip Escape with the Headmaster *Chipladdin Part 10- The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Chipladdin Part 11- The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Chipladdin part 12- The Amazing All Powerful Papa Bear and Brother Bear(Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Chipladdin part 13- The Amazing All Powerful Papa Bear and Brother Bear(Part 2) *Chipladdin part 14- Dr. Watson Upbraids Vilgax *Chipladdin part 15- Chip's First Wish *Chipladdin part 16- Vilgax Makes his Move/" Prince Ben" *Chipladdin part 17- Dr. Watson Rides on Scooter *Chipladdin part 18- Chip argues with Papa Bearand Brother Bear/ Chip Goes to Gwen *Chipladdin part 19- "Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" *Chipladdin part 20- Chip Almost Spill the Beans/ Chip & Gwen's Kiss *Chipladdin part 21- Chip Gets Ambushed/ Papa Bear and Brother Bear Saves Chip's Life *Chipladdin part 22- Vilgax Gets Exposed *Chipladdin part 23- Chip's Depression/ K-9 Steals the Lamp *Chipladdin part 24- Dr. Watson's Announcement/ Papa Bear and Brother Bear's New Master is Vilgax *Chipladdin part 25- Vilgax's Dark Wishes *Chipladdin part 26- "Prince Ben (Reprise)" *Chipladdin part 27- The Ends of the Earth *Chipladdin part 28- Chip vs. Vilgax (Part 1) *Chipladdin part 29- Chip vs. Vilgax (Part 2) *Chipladdin part 30- Chip vs. Vilgax (Part 3) *Chipladdin part 31- Happy End in Agrabah *Chipladdin part 32- End Credits Category:Sunpack9 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof